Stars
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: Written for Pewdiepie, in rememberance of Mr Kjellberg.


**A\N: For Pewdiepie. **

**This one-shot is dedicated to Mr. Kjellberg, Pewdiepie´s grandfather, who passed away recently. Rest in Peace! ;.;**

**Song: "Stars" from Grace Potter**

**Characters: Stephano belongs to Pewdiepie. (humanized)**

_**Cursive: **_**Song lyrics**

**-88-**

_I lit a fire with the love you left behind. And it burned wild, and crept up the mountain side. I followed your ashes out into outer space._

It all happened so fast. The hospital room grew silent as the heart monitor stopped beeping, Johanna Kjellberg bursting into tears and the numb feeling spreading through the atmosphere.

Mr Kjellberg slowly picked up the phone. He dialed his son´s number and told him briefly what had happened. The other immediately scheduled a flight for Sweden.

Felix sat in front of his YouTube recording set, just staring at it. He had just stopped recording Conker´s Bad Fur Day.

His grandfather was dead. Passed away. On one hand, Pewdie felt calm, almost happy. His grandfather never has to swallow disgusting medicine again or deal with the pain his cancer brought him. His suffering had ended and that was a good thing, right?

But there was another, more wild side to Felix´s emotions. He wanted to scream, cry, anything! His grandfather was gone! Gone, dead, passed away! He would never hear his warm voice talk to him in Swedish or answer to his curious questions about his YT career and Bro Army. He was gone for good and there was nothing Felix could do about it.

Marzia came down into the basement. She had heard the news too and Pewdie could feel her concern for him. She walked over, not saying word and hugged her boyfriend.

_I can´t look out the window, I can´t look at this place. I can´t look at the stars, they make me wonder where you are. _

_Stars, up on Heaven´s Boulevard. And if I know you at all, I know you´ve gone too far. So I, I can´t look at the stars._

Later that evening, Marzia was giving the dogs their dinner, when the basement door opened and loud, metallic footsteps sounded through the almost empty living room.

"Excuse me, Marzia." A deep, French accent greeted her. "Do you know where Pewdie is?"

"Sure, Stephano." She smiled. "He´s up in the balcony."

"Thank you," Stephano said, and couldn´t help but add, "You look pretty tonight."

Marzia shook her head and pointed to the stairs leading up. "Go."

The golden warrior headed up to the said balcony. It was pretty high up, because it was half built into the roof and gave its owners an excellent view of the Italian community they were living in.

Pewdiepie was there, sitting silently in a chair, his eyes closed.

"Ellos, Pewdie." His best friend greeted him.

"What are you doing upstairs, Stephano? You know the neighbors aren´t allowed to see you." Pewdie responded, still not opening his eyes.

"I don´t care. I wanted to see how you´re doin´." Stephano pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

Pewdie carefully opened his eyes, like he was afraid of seeing something. Stephano watched him search the starry night sky with a quick look.

"Do you think he might be up there right now?"

The other followed his gaze. "What, up there?"

Pewds shrugged. "Maybe the sky has a secret passage where all the souls go to watch what their families are doing."

Stephano snorted. "Sounds ridiculous."

"I guess."

"Besides," his friend said, gentler this time and a bit amused. "If there really were an afterlife, he would be chillin´ on a cloud right now, with an ice drink in one hand and pretty lady angels surrounding him."

Pewdie laughed, then said, "Sounds more like you, Stephano."

Stephano smirked.

_All these times we looked up at the sky, looking out so far, we felt like we could fly. And now I´m all alone in the dark of the night, the moon is shining, but I can´t see the light. _

-Flashback-

"Do you think Heaven exist, _farfar_?" Little Felix asked. He pointed up at a large, puffy cloud, illuminated by the moon. "That could be a group of angels sitting right there."

"Angels, Felix? _Nej, _I don´t think so. Angels are from fables and fairy tales."

"Grandmother said-"

"Your grandmother tells you a lot of stories, doesn´t she? Not all of them are real."

Felix thought about it for a minute. Then he grew a bit sad. "Too bad angels don´t exist. I would want to see my dead puppy Kirby again."

"We can visit her grave again tomorrow?"

"Okay…"

Peaceful silence filled the air again, until a comet flashed behind the clouds, making the cloud light up.

Felix jumped up. "Look! The angels are gaming!"

The older one shook his head and laughed. "Felix! I think you´ve been spending too much time around those video games again…alright, now let´s get going to bed. You have school tomorrow and I have to help our neighbor with his garage."

"Okay, goodnight, _farfar!_"

"_Godnatt, min lilla angel."_

-88-

Stephano watched his friend space out, silently smiling up at the stars. He wondered what the Swede was thinking right now.

He had never seen him so quiet and serious before.

After a while longer of no reaction from Pewdie, the golden humanoid reached out and touched his shoulder.

The other jumped. "Ah! Huh, what?"

"You´ve been silent for so long, I was getting worried about you." Stephano said.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"…" Pewds didn´t respond. Stephano thought he hadn't heard the question and opened his mouth to repeat it. Then Pewdie sighed and said:

"I really wish there were such things as angels…"

_And I can´t look at the stars, they make me wonder where you are. Stars, up on Heaven´s Boulevard. And if I know you at all, I know you´ve gone too far. So I, I can´t look at the stars._

"I just miss him so much. He´d always play with me when I was young and always listened when I talked about my YouTube channel, despite if he understood it or not…why did he have to die? Why couldn´t a…serial killer die instead of _him_! He wasn´t a bad person, he didn´t deserve the cancer or death!" Pewdie ranted, walking up and down the balcony floor. He ran his fingers through his hair, looking rather lost and frustrated.

Frustrated about his grandfather´s death, frustrated about the fact he couldn´t have done anything to prevent it.

Stephano couldn´t bear seeing his younger friend like this. He rushed forward and embraced the Swede.

"I don´t know Pewdie." He answered in his deep, heavily accented voice. "But there are a lot of things we can´t explain. And people we love die. It´s the sequel to living. Instead of crying and grieving, we have to remember the good times. We can´t let the happy memories slip away from us. Remember this, Pewdie."

Pewdie hugged Stephano back and buried his face into the warm shoulder. "Thank you, Stephano. You´re a very good friend."

_Stars, stars, they make me wonder where you are. _

_Stars, up on Heaven´s Boulevard. And if I know you at all, I know you´ve gone too far. _

"Come on, let´s go down. Marzia is probably wondering where we are by now." Stephano gripped Pewdie´s arm and steered him towards the door.

The Swede was about to go back in, when something bright caught his eye. He turned and saw a bright star flashing between some clouds. He squinted at it.

´Probably just the flashing lights of a slow plane.´ He thought.

But the light stayed in the same place, sparkling wildly.

"Pewds? What are you looking at?" Stephano asked, tugging gently at his arm.

_So I can´t look at the stars…_

"Grandfather´s gaming." Pewdiepie answered, smiling back at the star.

**A\N: So that was it. I don´t know Mr Kjellberg personally, so he might be OOC (out of character). **

**RIP, Mr Kjellberg and don´t worry Pewds. The Bro Army´s always got your back, no matter what. :)**

**-*Brofist*-**

**Swedish translation:**

_**Farfar**_**: Grandfather**

_**Godnatt, min lilla ängel**_**: Goodnight, my little angel**


End file.
